


Darkening Times

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur Sees All, Krell is planning, Scrapper Ain't Happy, Umbara is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As the battle rages on, Krell's plans start to take effect.





	Darkening Times

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the amazing OutcastTrip1995!

Krell had to admit, the advantages of having two Dathomirians -- even if one was merely half -- was quite numerous, and the tension within the Force showed that all it would take a few right words and a couple nudges to escalate things to a useful distraction for his plans.

Jysella had always had a temper and a competitive streak, which was something he knew were common traits with her people, similar in a way to their Zabrak cousins. Yet, she had been an excellent student, the closest thing he actually had to daughter but in an act on foolishness, his Master had sealed her fate.

Krell had made the mistake of taking a young witch for an apprentice rather then another visionary. Maybe then she would understand his actions, understand that the Jedi and the Republic are corrupted to their core instead of acting like an insolent child.

Nikov’s presence was a notable one, regardless if he had threatened Krell’s life, that was a common enough occurence with Alpha-13 and Chaos. He, unlike Jysella, understood the corruption. The potential he had was far more suitable then Jysella’s.

“Commander, you’re famliar with Dathomirian culture, am I correct?” Krell inquires as he looked at the commander, who was checking the little medic over. He’d allow it for now, since Reaper knew better then to encourage any troublesome antics.

"Yes, General.” Reaper responds quietly.

“Female Dathomirians are the dominant members of their species, correct?” Reaper gave a slight rigid nod. “So, instinct would lead to hostility in the case of General Kalash and Commander Aru then?”.

“Yes, General.” Krell glare slightly as he felt a bit of hostility emit from his commander, which caused both the clones to cower a bit, with Reaper stepping in between Krell and Trauma a bit.

“I would recommend watching that temper, CC-Ninety-Fifty-Six.” Krell warns as his glare settled on the clone who met it but he could sense fear quickly overcoming anger. “Have you forgotten what happened to Grimm?”.

“N-No, sir.”.

“Would you prefer a same fate for dear Trauma or your precious captains?”.

“No, sir. I will take your recommendation into consideration.” Reaper said quietly as he took a step back, gently pushing his brother.

“Good.” Krell remarks as he turned his attention to the makeshift camp. “Now, call our resident Dathomirians over.”.

“Yes, sir.”.

It was time to see how both would do against each other.

* * *

 

Cabur quietly watched the ordeal before him, taking note of everything from the Outcasts’s behavior, to Krell’s demeanor, to Reaper hovering by Trauma and Jysella’s anger.

“So, what’s the plan, Captain?” Cabur glanced to his right as Scrapper materialized beside him.

“Shouldn’t you be with the medics?”.

“I have met my equal in grumpiness. There’s only so much Zed can put up with before she turns into a mini-Korvan. And I’m a bad influence on Jumpstart” Scrapper respond as he nudged Cabur. “So? Whatcha think? These psychos might be our chance?”.

“No.” Cabur says as he watched the two younger Jedi make their way over to Krell. “We’re on our own again. Krell’s winning again.”.

 _“Kriff_ that.” Scrapper snapped as he nod at their boys. “Cabur, half of these idiots are kids. Quite a few who didn’t even fully finish Kamino, we can’t just sit back and let that monster slaughter us.”.

“I know that!” Cabur snapped back with a snarl. “But what do you expect me to do? I was sent to counteract Krell, but there ain’t jack squat I can to take him out without earning the ire of that damn Order!”.

“If a Null can come up with something, so can you. The enemy of my enemy and all that.” Scrapper remarks as he jabbed his thumb at Kalash. “‘Sides, ain’t Jango yer father? That would mean Kalash an’ ya are cousins, right?”.

“I don’t know, I was never formally adopted.”.

“Ya do realize how desperate we are, right?” Scrapper gave him a gentle push. “Go beg or somethin’, ya ain’t a Hellion. He might listen ta ya more then me.”.

“Krell’s going to set the kids against each other.” Cabur says as he turned to look at Scrapper, taking note of his idea. “Two Dathomirians, Scrap.”.

Scrapper hissed at that. “That’s gonna be bad. We’re lookin’ at a Raydonia incident, aren’t we?”.

“It would seem so.”.

“Talk to Kalash then!”.

“Plan on it. Mind keeping Jysella busy for me?”.

“Sparky? Sure, ya think Krell’s gonna try to isolate her?”.

Cabur nod slightly. “She’s desperate for approval after being ignored and harshly criticized. We need to keep her with us, or else I think we’ll lose her like we did Korvan.”.

Scrapper gave a quiet nod as his attention drifted to the Jedi. “I have a bad feelin’ about this.”.

Cabur chuckled darkly. “Just another day in the Hellions, Scrap.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
